Cinq ans après
by kitsu34
Summary: Cinq années ont passé depuis la fin du tournoi. L'équipe s'est séparée, et l'heure est venue de la reconstituer. Mais se retrouver est parfois difficile, quand le temps a passé. C'est le cas entre Hiei et Kurama...
1. Retrouvailles

Auteur : kitsu34

Auteur : kitsu34

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Couple : hem, je sens qu'on va me haïr, là. Alors la base c'est Hiei x Kurama, pour ne pas changer, sauf que pendant longtemps dans cette fic, ce sera douloureux pour Hiei…

Disclaimers : Rien à moi, comme d'habitude (bâille d'ennui et de lassitude…)

Note : Je lance une nouvelle fic alors que je n'ai pas fini les précédentes… Mais je trouve Yuyu très très mort en ce moment et c'est un fandom que j'adore, alors tant pis, j'écris, j'écris ! On verra bien ce que cela donne.

Cinq ans après

Retrouvailles

Il faisait chaud et beau ce jour-là. Une de ces trop belles journées d'été, dont la chaleur moite laisse présager l'arrivée tardive, en soirée, d'un violent orage.

Dans la rue, sur les places, aux terrasses des cafés, les gens fonctionnaient au ralenti, appesantis par la lourdeur moite de l'atmosphère. La lumière violente et claire du soleil se réverbérait sur les façades et les fenêtres des habitations et noyait les arêtes et les aspérités. Le monde des humains disparaissait doucement dans la radiance blanche d'une après-midi d'été.

Un jeune homme descendait une rue chargée de bruit et d'animation, longée d'innombrables voitures vrombissantes. Il tenait à la main une petite serviette de cuir doré, belle et élégante. Une élégance qui se retrouvait dans sa tenue, sobre mais impeccable et soignée.

De la veste claire parfaitement repassée, en passant par la chemise blanche immaculée jusqu'au pantalon au pli soigneusement dessiné, l'ensemble de la tenue composait une silhouette racée et harmonieuse.

Mais ce qui faisait tourner de nombreuses têtes sur son passage était sans conteste la beauté étonnante de ce jeune homme. Une beauté troublante, parce qu'en totale contradiction avec le côté classique et conventionnel de sa tenue.

Il était grand et mince, avec une taille souple et un corps plutôt musclé, mais tout en douceur et en harmonie. Ses cheveux rouges et épais, étaient sagement attachés en catogan, mais de nombreuses mèches plus courtes voletaient devant son visage, lui donnant une allure plus sauvage et rebelle.

Son visage était parfait. Un ovale dessiné à la perfection, une peau de pèche veloutée et translucide, des lèvres pleines et délicatement ourlées qui lui conféraient une troublante sensualité. Et des yeux extraordinaires. Grands, allongés en amande, et d'une couleur incroyable, d'un vert intense et profond, habité d'une multitude de paillettes d'or scintillantes. Selon la lumière, ils semblaient deux magnifiques émeraudes ou deux lacs d'or liquide.

Il pouvait avoir vingt quatre ou vingt cinq ans.

Il marchait vite, indifférent aux regards admiratifs qui glissaient sur lui. Des regards venant des deux sexes.

Cependant, au tournant d'une rue, il se figea brusquement, sur le qui-vive, comme s'il ressentait une présence invisible.

Puis il se remit en marche, plus doucement, un léger sourire glissant et s'attardant sur ses lèvres sensuelles et moqueuses.

Il s'arrêta devant la façade d'une élégante résidence privée, dont le hall luxueux portait sur de petites plaques de cuivre, les noms des résidents.

Avant de s'avancer vers ce qui semblait être son domicile, il laissa un nouveau sourire, moins doux, plus ironique, glisser sur son visage, tandis qu'un murmure s'élevait légèrement dans la clarté vibrante de la rue.

« -Ainsi, le moment est venu. Nous y voilà… »

Puis il reprit sa marche vers les escaliers d'entrée de la belle résidence. Une ombre se détacha du mur, que le soleil blanc avait dissimulée au regard par contraste avec l'ombre du porche.

Elle s'avança lentement vers le jeune homme, qui ne ralentit pas son allure pour autant mais s'arrêta au contraire juste en face d'elle, un grand sourire franc aux lèvres.

« -Bonjour, Yusuke. Cela fait bien longtemps à présent. Je suis très heureux de te revoir et de constater que tu sembles aller bien… Beaucoup mieux que la dernière fois, en tout cas.

-Salut Kurama. Tu as raison, cela fait longtemps. Trop sans doute. J'aurai dû te donner des nouvelles plus tôt, mais tu sais, avec ce qui s'est passé…

-Oui je sais. Koemma nous a mis au courant, à l'époque, Kuwabara et moi. On s'est dit qu'on ne te reverrai plus jamais, d'ailleurs. Je suis heureux de m'être trompé. Tu veux entrer ? Prendre un café ?

-Oui, s'il te plaît. C'est chouette ici ! Tu as l'air bien installé. Les choses marchent bien pour toi apparemment…

-Oui, si on veut, en faisant abstraction de ce qui m'a valu ce poste prestigieux de PDG d'entreprise.

-Euh… Je… Je suis désolé, Kurama. Vraiment désolé. Je m'en veux, tu sais. Tellement. C'est pour ça que j'ai hésité à venir te voir…

-Moi, je ne t'en veux pas du tout, Yusuke. J'ai parfaitement compris, je t'assure. Et puis, tu avais tes propres souffrances à prendre en compte. Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas eu de problèmes, toi non plus. Ne t'en fais pas. J'ai remonté la pente. Et aujourd'hui tout va bien, tu vois. »

Kurama sourit doucement à Yusuke tout en ouvrant la porte du hall de la résidence et en s'effaçant pour permettre à son invité de pénétrer à l'intérieur.

Celui-ci ouvrait de grands yeux, étonné du luxe discret et raffiné de l'endroit. Le sol était lustré et brillant, nervuré de couleurs, comme du marbre. D'élégants et sombres panneaux de bois couvraient les murs et de grands miroirs renvoyaient les profondeurs et les couleurs, ainsi que l'image des gens qui passaient.

L'ascenseur que Kurama appela était vaste et de la même élégance que le reste de la résidence. Et il était silencieux : à peine un ronronnement assourdit-il l'atmosphère jusqu'à ce qu'un discret tintement vienne informer les deux occupants qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination.

Le long du couloir feutré, dont le sol recouvert d'un tissu pourpre sombre absorbait les pas, Yusuke détailla la silhouette de son ami qui lui ouvrait la marche.

Kurama avait changé. Indéniablement. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait vieilli, ce qui était d'ailleurs le cas. Non. C'était autre chose. Un changement plus subtil et puissant que celui opéré par l'âge. Il était infiniment plus imposant que le garçon aux grands yeux verts et au sourire doux dont il gardait le souvenir.

Il était plus adulte, plus séduisant. Plus mature. Un charme discret et puissant se dégageait de lui, comme la senteur suave mais entêtante du musc. Il était devenu beaucoup plus troublant. Plus sensuel.

Emanait de lui ce parfum de danger délicieux et fascinant que Yusuke n'avait ressenti qu'une fois, lorsqu'il avait découvert le côté yohko de son ami, face à Karasu, bien des années plus tôt.

Etait-il possible que ce côté se soit affirmé avec l'âge et le temps ? Il est vrai que Kurama avait clairement renoncé à cette partie de sa vie, mais des années avaient passé depuis et ce côté le constituait également, au même titre que son identité humaine…

Yusuke se rendit compte que son ami le fixait en silence, le regardant détailler son apparence sans un mot, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Perdu dans sa contemplation et ses souvenirs, il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'ils étaient arrivés et que Kurama avait ouvert une porte pour l'inviter à entrer chez lui.

Il secoua la tête comme pour se réveiller et rougit légèrement, gêné à l'idée d'avoir été surpris ainsi à mater sans vergogne.

Le sourire de Kurama s'accentua, un brin moqueur.

« -Et quel est le verdict ? Tu me trouves à ton goût ? »

Paroles qui eurent bien sûr le don de faire rougir davantage Yusuke.

« -Je ne me souvenais pas que tu draguais les garçons aussi ouvertement.

-Les temps changent. Et je suis entièrement libre de ma conduite maintenant.

-Qu… Quoi ! Tu… Tu veux dire que… tu me draguais vraiment !…

-Mon pauvre Yusuke, si tu voyais ta tête ! Je plaisantais. Je ne te draguais pas, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Ah, j'aime mieux ça ! J'ai eu peur l'espace d'un instant…

-Peur ? De quoi ? Je ne t'aurais pas forcé, tu le sais bien. D'autant plus que d'après ta réputation, j'aurais bien du mal à le faire. Tu n'es pas resté les bras croisés non plus, ces dernières années…

-Toujours aussi bien informé de ce qui se passe dans le Makai… J'avais pas peur de ça.

-Ah oui ? De quoi alors ? Mmh, peut-être de ne pas arriver à résister à la tentation et au plaisir… Je te comprends, je ne rencontre pas souvent de refus… Et mes amants ne se plaignent généralement pas de leurs nuits... »

Yusuke frémit légèrement et déglutit avec peine sous le regard émeraude et or du yohko. Un regard luisant et carnassier. Un regard dangereux, qui le mettait péniblement mal à l'aise.

Les yeux de Kurama se plissèrent légèrement et ses lèvres se retroussèrent un peu tandis qu'il avançait lentement la tête vers Yusuke, comme s'il s'apprêtait à mordre. Puis il rejeta la tête brusquement et se mit à rire.

L'atmosphère pesante et dangereuse s'évanouit comme elle était venue et Yusuke respira à nouveau normalement.

Oui. Kurama avait beaucoup changé, songea-t-il en le regardant s'avancer vers un magnifique canapé d'angle en cuir chocolat. Ils s'assirent tous les deux et Yusuke promena un regard admiratif sur la pièce.

Claire, spacieuse et meublée avec raffinement. Plus rien ne rappelait la petite chambre de la maison familiale Minamino, ou encore le petit deux pièces que Kurama avait occupé pendant un moment, durant ses études.

La seule note qui rappelait vraiment son Kurama à Yusuke était la profusion de plantes. Mais il ne s'agissait plus de plantes d'appartement communes. Il n'y avait plus que de belles et coûteuses plantes, exotiques et spectaculaires.

D'ailleurs, certaines avaient une forme vraiment étrange, très peu ordinaire dans ce monde…

En contemplant la pièce, sans savoir exactement pourquoi, Yusuke se sentit soudain triste. Cela ne lui ressemblait pourtant pas d'être mélancolique. Il secoua la tête pour en chasser les idées noires et tendit la main pour attraper la tasse de café que lui tendait Kurama.

« -Bon, trêve de plaisanteries douteuses. Pourquoi es-tu venu me voir ? Si cela t'est aussi douloureux que tu le dis et que cela semble effectivement l'être, c'est que l'affaire est d'importance.

-Tu es toujours si clairvoyant… Je comprends ce que voulait dire Yomi quand il disait que nous avions un terrain d'appréhension à ton égard.

-Je suis flatté de tes paroles. Mais venons-en au fait. Que veux-tu, Yusuke, je veux dire, en dehors du plaisir de me voir, bien sûr.

-Tu es au courant, je pense, de ce qui s'organise dans le Makai ?

-En effet, mais cela ne m'intéresse plus. Le Makai ne retient plus mon attention depuis longtemps.

-Vraiment ? Et à quoi devons-nous ce manque d'intérêt ? Je me rappelle que même en temps qu'humain réincarné, tu étais toujours au courant de tout. Et tu aimais bien les missions.

-Je te l'ai dit. Les temps changent.

-Hm, si tu le dis. Cela n'aurait rien à voir avec un certain démon de notre connaissance. Un petit démon, au caractère de feu et aux grands yeux rouges ?

-Rien du tout. C'est juste que ma vie se passe ici maintenant. Les souvenirs m'y retiennent et mon travail, mes amis. J'ai abandonné le Makai et ce que j'étais avant.

-C'est bizarre. Pour quelqu'un qui a abandonné ce qu'il était avant, je trouve que tu as les yeux très dorés maintenant.

-Yusuke. Que veux-tu au juste ? »

Le ton s'était fait plus sourd, plus guttural. Plus menaçant. Yusuke comprit qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas jouer au plus fin avec Kurama. Il décida d'être fidèle à lui-même et de jouer cartes sur tables. Ca lui avait toujours plutôt bien réussi. Alors pourquoi pas avec Kurama ?

« -Voilà, le tournoi recommence, mais par équipe cette fois. Il s'agit de nommer les différents chefs de province, comme tu le sais déjà. Si toi, ta vie est ici, la mienne est à présent là-bas, depuis ce jour. Je n'ai plus rien qui me retienne…

-Oui, je sais. Tu t'es excusé auprès de moi, tout à l'heure, et moi, je ne t'ai seulement pas dit à quel point j'étais aussi désolé pour toi. Je te présente toutes mes condoléances et je partage également ta douleur. J'aimais beaucoup Keiko. Je suppose que tu as retrouvé le yohkai qui l'a tuée ?

-Et comment…

-Si tu as besoin et que tu veux en parler, tu sais maintenant où j'habite, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ecoute, je ne suis pas venu parler de ça. Je voudrais que nous reformions l'équipe, comme avant. Que nous participions au tournoi et que nous le gagnions ! Comme avant ! Kuwabara, Hiei, toi et moi ! »

Kurama poussa un long soupir avant de regarder Yusuke droit dans les yeux.

« -Yusuke. Je comprends que tu te sentes vide et amer après ce qui s'est passé, mais vouloir recommencer le passé ne marche pas. Crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle. Il faut aller de l'avant.

-Tu n'y es pas ! Je ne veux pas recommencer quelque chose qui n'existe plus ! Je sais bien que le passé est le passé. Je veux juste pouvoir faire quelque chose dans mon monde à moi. Toi, tu construis des choses ici, tu joues ton rôle dans la société et dans la vie, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es à ta place, et j'en suis heureux pour toi. Je veux juste la même chose. Sauf que ma place à moi, elle est dans le Makai, au combat, à la tête des yohkais ! Kurama, s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de vous pour pouvoir gagner. Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé pour moi, je n'ai jamais rien demandé pour moi à qui que ce soit, même… même à ce moment-là. S'il te plaît, aide-moi. »

Ils se dévisagèrent avec intensité durant un long moment. Puis Kurama ferma à demi ses yeux d'or et regarda Yusuke avec tristesse. Et à ce moment également les yeux magnifiques du yohko se teintèrent d'une mélancolie douce.

« -Je ne te donne pas mon accord. Mais je te promets d'y réfléchir. Et les autres ? Ils sont d'accord ?

-Je dois aller voir Kuwabara maintenant, à Osaka, mais j'ai déjà vu Hiei. Il est d'accord pour se battre avec nous. Il y a une province qui l'intéresse, je crois. »

Yusuke sentit la joie et la confiance se répandre en lui. Il avait gagné. Même si le yohko ne le disait pas clairement, il acceptait. Kurama viendrait, il en était certain.

- - - - -

Premier chapitre terminé. Je précise qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un UA (Univers Alternatif, enfin je crois), même si cela y ressemble. C'est juste ce que donne l'équipe des reikai Tantei, dans mon imagination sadique quelques années après la fin du manga. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai un jour à faire un vrai UA…

Alors, pour la précision, Keiko a été assassinée quelques années auparavant par un yohkai et Yusuke, fou de douleur, a traqué le monstre pendant des années avant de le massacrer. Il n'est jamais revenu depuis dans le ningenkai…

Hiei est reparti dans le makai à la fin du tournoi et n'est pas revenu depuis (soit plus de cinq ans…)…

Kuwabara a terminé ses études et a trouvé du travail dans une grande boite qui l'a expédié à Osaka. Il a donc déménagé et quitté Tokyo.

Les parents de Kurama ainsi que son frère sont morts dans un accident de voiture et Kurama s'est retrouvé à la tête de l'entreprise de son beau-père, qu'en trois ans, il a remontée et rendue très rentable. Il est à présent un jeune PDG à la fortune confortable, parti très convoité des jeunes femmes de la haute société… XD

Je précise que le titre est un hommage à mon roman d'enfance et d'aventure préféré, les Trois Mousquetaires, qui se poursuit par Vingt ans après ;-))


	2. Résurrection

Auteur : kitsu34

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Couple : bien classique, Hiei x Kurama

Disclaimers : rien à moi, sauf les cinq ans passés.

Réponses aux rewiews : Merci à tous ! Merci à Tiloup67, Zephis, Marie-chan11, White Fox From North, Shunelodie, koorimé (coucou, revenante XD ! Ca fait plaisir de te revoir !) Naria03, Otite la Frite et Masque ! Vous m'encouragez à prendre moins de temps pour poster !

Note : Je ne pensais pas que cette histoire plairait. Elle correspond à ce que j'aime le plus, les suites, après l'aventure et les péripéties. Mais je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'un goût particulier que peu de personnes partageaient, étant donné qu'à part les personnages, on ne reprend pas beaucoup d'élément du manga d'origine… Je me suis trompé, comme toujours XD ! Je devrais arrêter de penser et de faire des statistiques XD…

C'est parti !

Cinq ans après

Résurrection

Le ciel pourpre parcouru d'éclairs et de nuages bas du Makai se déchira brièvement dans un claquement sec. Les arbres démesurés, aux frondaisons gigantesques et compliquées, se courbèrent violemment sous une brusque rafale de vent.

Un long hululement se répercuta contre les falaises abruptes qui émergeaient de la jungle. Un frémissement parcourut la forêt. La faune bigarrée et étrange peuplant les lieux se préparait à l'orage imminent et se mettait à l'abri.

Un deuxième craquement sinistre retentit et la lumière blanche zébra l'ombre, révélant la masse imposante, enfouie sous la végétation, d'un bâtiment.

Une immense forteresse en ruines, visiblement à l'abandon.

L'édifice, éventré en partie, semblait circulaire. Une série d'étages formaient comme une arène ou une coupole ouverte. En s'en approchant suffisamment, on pouvait voir des séries innombrables de gradins de pierres.

En fait, c'était un stade.

Un stade gigantesque, construit dans un lieu isolé, à proximité d'arbres millénaires démesurés. Une vitrine extraordinaire pour un événement qui avait été hors du commun. Sans précédent dans le Makai.

Pourtant, l'heure de gloire du lieu était passée, à présent. Il n'était plus aujourd'hui qu'une ossature démembrée et vide. Un bâtiment devenu inutile.

Laissé à l'abandon, la nature reprenait tranquillement ses droits sur lui. L'air acide et la végétation agressive du Makai le rongeaient déjà et l'engloutiraient bientôt.

Ce n'était plus un lieu de victoires et de bruits ; on n'y entendait pas même un chuchotement. Rien que le hurlement du vent et les craquements secs des branches agitées de son souffle.

Plus âme qui vive. Rien que le désert et la solitude.

Et les souvenirs.

C'était donc là qu'il avait choisi de se retirer.

Loin de l'agitation politique et de la soif de domination et de lutte du Makai et de ses habitants.

Il ne voulait plus se rappeler qu'il avait lui-même été obsédé par cette soif de puissance, jusqu'à n'avoir que cet unique horizon.

Etre le plus fort. N'obéir à personne. Et jamais, plus jamais, ne connaître la défaite.

Rien d'autre n'avait de prix à ses yeux, que cette lutte infinie pour la puissance souveraine. Et il avait presque réussi, il avait touché des doigts la force invincible de ses désirs.

Mais ce jour-là, quasiment rendu au sommet, le triomphe et la joie absolue d'accéder à son rêve n'avaient pourtant pas envahi son être.

Parce que dans cette quête de domination et d'asservissement, il avait oublié bien des choses beaucoup plus importantes. Et sur cette route de la victoire, en regardant le chemin parcouru, il avait douloureusement pris conscience qu'il s'était égaré.

Il était passé à côté de son vrai triomphe. Il avait raté son but, n'avait pas su voir, ni entendre à temps. En réalité, il n'avait rien compris.

Pas compris que sa force qui se développait et grandissait sans cesse, sa puissance démesurée, venait d'eux. Et qu'elle n'existait que par et pour eux.

Il n'avait pas compris qu'une force ne se développe et ne sert que parce qu'elle permet d'atteindre, de protéger ou de conserver quelque chose, que seule, elle ne sert à rien.

Oui, en vérité, il n'avait jamais rien compris.

C'était une défaite. La plus cuisante de son existence.

Alors il avait choisi d'enterrer sa défaite avec lui, dans le néant des souvenirs, quand tout était possible et qu'il était invincible.

Quand ils étaient encore là.

_Quand il lui souriait encore…_

Il avait souvent repensé à ce jour-là. Ce jour où son chemin avait changé de route et s'était séparé du sien, sans qu'il s'en rende compte à cet instant. Il avait souvent réfléchi à ses dernières paroles, qui l'avaient tant dérangé, à l'époque.

Des paroles qui l'avaient mis en colère, parce qu'il ne les comprenait pas. En réalité, des paroles qui lui avaient fait peur. Atrocement peur.

Et le plus terrifiant dans tout cela avait été qu'il n'avait pas su pourquoi ni d'où était venue cette peur.

Alors il avait fui, comme il faisait, à chaque fois, et s'était lancé à corps perdu dans la lutte de pouvoir et dans le tournoi pour la dominance. Ce faisant, il l'avait définitivement perdu.

_« Le temps est la seule chose égale pour les yohkais et les humains. La seule chose implacable et juste. La seule chose qui ne se rattrape jamais. Il est trop tard, Hiei. J'aurai voulu que tu t'en rendes compte quand il était encore temps… »_

Aujourd'hui, il comprenait enfin ce que Kurama avait voulu lui dire. Et il avait raison, ce foutu kitsuné, comme d'habitude. C'était trop tard. Bien trop tard.

Il n'avait rien vu ni entendu. Rien compris.

Et il ne lui restait que les souvenirs des temps glorieux et heureux.

Et les regrets.

Qu'il était chiant, à avoir toujours raison…

_Kurama…_

Une nouvelle bourrasque, beaucoup plus violente que la première, balaya la forêt et fit gémir les géants de bois. Des éclairs se succédèrent rapidement, déchirant le silence qui pesait sur la jungle.

L'orage menaçait.

Bientôt, le déluge noierait les êtres et les choses et, pour un instant, le monde semblerait en suspend. Puis l'orage s'éloignerait et le cours des choses reprendrait, lavé, comme neuf.

Hiei aimait ce sombre déferlement des éléments. Comme il aimait aussi le renouveau après le cataclysme. La violence des tempêtes du Makai allait de pair avec son état d'esprit, ce soir-là.

Il sauta facilement jusqu'en haut du stade et leva le visage vers les nuages mouvants. Un nouvel éclair lui déchira la vue. Un flash incandescent reçu en pleine rétine.

Il ferma les yeux sur la déchirure orange au moment où se précipitaient les premières gouttes de pluie. Les grosses gouttes, lourdes, des pluies d'orage, qui apaisent et lavent les douleurs.

Il resta là, longtemps, sous l'eau. Comme s'il souhaitait au fond se fondre et disparaître sous les éléments. Et plus l'eau ruisselait sur son corps, plus la douleur s'amenuisait et devenait supportable. Plus il lui semblait aussi se perdre avec elle, qui était devenue le point central de son être.

Il ne reprit ses esprits que lorsque la main s'abattit brusquement sur son épaule.

Une multitude de pensées le traversèrent sous l'étreinte.

Et parmi les idées de défense, de lutte, d'ennemi, une l'ébranla profondément. Parce qu'elle fut la première à lui venir à l'esprit.

L'idée que peut-être c'était lui… Qu'il n'était pas vraiment trop tard, qu'il était revenu…

Et il faillit en rire… Ou en pleurer, au choix.

Pourtant, l'idée ridicule et pitoyable prit une force soudaine et nouvelle, comme la flamme d'une lampe sur laquelle on verse de l'huile, quand il entendit la voix. Il l'aurait reconnue entre toutes.

« -Ben qu'est-ce que tu fous à rester là, sous la flotte ? J'sais qu'les yohkais sont jamais malades, mais quand même ! Et puis franchement, t'as vraiment choisi un trou, comme coin où habiter ! J'te jure pour venir, c'était pas la joie… »

Il se retourna d'un seul bloc. Yusuke.

Et les souvenirs jaillirent avec force de la boite mal fermée où il avait voulu les enterrer. Une multitude qui passèrent sous ses yeux en un éclair. Une foule bariolée et joyeuse d'images bien vivantes.

Il sentit l'édifice de sa solitude et de sa tristesse se fissurer.

Yusuke l'attrapa et l'entraîna à l'abri, où il s'ébroua comme un jeune chien.

« -Non mais vraiment ! On s'est pas vu depuis plus de cinq ans, et il faut que je me prenne la route sauvage et la douche pour te trouver ! Eh ben, on peut dire que t'as pas changé question facilité d'accès, toi ! »

La main qui se replie, comme pour tirer un coup de feu. Le jet de lumière bleutée incandescente qui percute le tronc terrassé d'un géant et l'enflamme. Le feu, la chaleur et la lumière. Et ce geste, cette expression familiers qui le ramènent plus de cinq ans en arrière…

« -Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Sèche-toi ou tu vas attraper la crève ! »

Un sourire et le tissu qui lui arrive au visage. Yusuke.

La forteresse de sa détresse continua de se fissurer de toutes parts. Il sentit la force revenir en lui, la puissance regagner ses droits. L'étincelle pourpre se ralluma dans ses yeux et il lui sembla se réveiller d'un long, d'un très long et douloureux cauchemar.

Il attrapa la serviette et la lança à toute volée en travers du visage goguenard de Yusuke.

« -Fais pas chier ! Je me sèche si je veux ! J'habite un trou si j'en ai envie et t'as rien à dire ! Et qu'est-ce que tu fous là, pour commencer ?! »

Yusuke jeta la serviette sur une pierre à côté de lui, puis le regarda en silence, un demi-sourire aux lèvres. Enfin, sans se presser, il s'assit et attrapa un sac qu'il avait visiblement amené. Il en sortit une bouteille de saké et deux verres.

Il déboucha la bouteille et remplit les deux gobelets. Puis il en tendit un à Hiei, dans un sourire.

« -Allez, trinquons. Ca fait une paye, quand même… Et je suis vraiment heureux de te revoir, Hiei. Vraiment, tu sais. Ca fait du bien. »

Hiei le regarda longuement en silence, puis avec un haussement d'épaules et une légère moue, il s'assit également et prit le verre.

Pendant un instant serein, aucun d'eux ne parla. Ils burent en silence, respectant l'apaisement de l'autre.

Le feu allumé par le rayon astral crépitait joyeusement, éclairant la pénombre délabrée du stade. Lentement la chaleur se répandait autour d'eux et Hiei se sentait revivre.

Sacré Yusuke ! Il n'y avait vraiment que lui pour pouvoir, ainsi, à l'improviste, débarquer et effacer les souffrances et les hésitations. Il avait toujours eu cette force, ce rayonnement.

Le regard rouge se perdit un instant dans les flammes, puis erra à la surface du verre qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Durant cet instant où le démon se perdit en lui-même, Yusuke ne prononça pas un mot.

Il se contenta de le regarder, le cœur étreint de constater les ravages.

Les yeux ternes et les cheveux sales et emmêlés, le visage sans expression, il avait tellement changé. Où était ce feu et cette passion contenus qu'on devinait en lui, avant ? Que lui était-il arrivé, pour qu'il baisse ainsi les bras ?

Il baissa à son tour les yeux sur le verre entre ses mains.

Qu'étaient-ils tous devenus…

Un soupir presque inaudible s'éleva dans la chaleur humide des ruines.

Soudain, le détective releva la tête vivement, une lueur déterminée brillant au fond des yeux bruns. Un sourire glissa rapidement sur son visage et ses mains se serrèrent avec fermeté sur le verre.

« -Hiei, je suis venu te voir parce que j'ai besoin d'aide. J'ai besoin de toi. »

Le démon releva la tête et le regarda. Son regard était indéchiffrable, pourtant Yusuke aurait juré avoir vu une étincelle s'y raviver. Il attendit. Mais aucune question ne vint. Un nouveau soupir, d'exaspération cette fois, s'échappa.

« -En fait, depuis quelques années déjà, je vis dans le Makai. Tu le sais, je pense…

-Oui. J'ai entendu dire que le clan de Yakumi, le trafiquant d'esclaves, avait été exterminé.

-Après… Après la mort de Keiko, je me suis lancé à la poursuite de son meurtrier. Il avait été envoyé par Yakumi, justement.

-Alors c'est bien. Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire pour elle. »

Yusuke sentit sa gorge se serrer brusquement tandis que son estomac s'alourdissait. Dès qu'il parlait d'elle, cela arrivait immanquablement. C'est pour cela qu'il n'en parlait jamais.

Après la mort de Keiko, la rage de la vengeance avait détourné son être de la perte et du vide. Il n'y avait pas de place dans cette traque sans pitié pour le deuil et le manque.

Mais après avoir vengé sa fiancée, il avait perdu toute raison d'avancer et un gouffre béant s'était ouvert devant lui. Et le courage, la volonté de continuer et, inévitablement, d'oublier lui manquaient pour réussir à sauter ce précipice.

Alors, il avait rebroussé chemin. Et emmuré son souvenir dans sa mémoire, toujours aussi fort et vivant, sans que les mots ne puissent l'atteindre et la dissoudre. Il refusait de l'oublier et de continuer sans elle. Elle resterait en lui jusqu'au bout. Et il ne parlerait plus d'elle pour ne pas la perdre à nouveau.

Le bois craqua et une partie du tronc s'effondra dans les braises. Hiei regarda les flammes danser. Yusuke avait tourné le visage dans l'ombre et ne parlait plus. Un long moment passa, puis le mazoku reprit d'une voix ferme.

« -Le tournoi reprend, tu es au courant, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, mais cela ne m'intéresse pas.

-Il s'agit de nommer les gouverneurs des régions. Et moi, cela m'intéresse.

-Tant mieux pour toi.

-Mais je ne peux pas gagner seul.

-Pourquoi ? Tu es bien plus fort que moi, maintenant. Je ne te serais d'aucune utilité.

-Il s'agit d'un combat d'équipe. J'ai besoin de toi.

-Non. Je te l'ai dit. Cela ne m'intéresse plus. Plus rien ne m'intéresse, à présent.

-S'il te plaît, Hiei. Sans toi, je n'ai aucune chance ! Aide-moi, je t'en prie. »

Le démon tressaillit. Le regard rouge rencontra brièvement les yeux bruns qui le fixaient intensément. Et Yusuke sentit Hiei vaciller. Il se pencha un peu plus en avant, vers lui.

« -Si le combat n'a plus d'intérêt pour toi et si aucune contrée du Makai ne t'intéresse, fais-le pour moi, en souvenir du bon vieux temps… S'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de toi. »

Le visage mangé d'ombre se tordit d'émotion un bref instant, puis redevint inexpressif.

« -En souvenir du bon vieux temps ? Ca ne servirait à rien, c'est du passé… Et je ne pense pas qu'on ait une chance, à seulement deux, il faudrait que l'autre abruti et… »

La voix s'effrita brusquement dans l'enrouement de l'émotion et le silence. Et ce fut au tour de Hiei de regarder les ombres, tandis que Yusuke réfléchissait les yeux perdus sur les flammes.

Décidément le temps et le chagrin n'avaient épargné aucun d'entre eux. Il leur manquait à tous deux un être cher perdu.

Un nouvel instant de silence seulement troublé par les crépitements du bois brûlant passa. Hiei, enseveli dans l'ombre, ne bougeait plus. Il ne vit donc pas le visage de Yusuke s'éclairer d'une farouche résolution, ni le sourire heureux glisser sur sa bouche.

« -Tu as raison, Hiei. J'y avais déjà pensé, en fait. Je ne te demande pas de lutter seul avec moi. Ce serait ridicule et, tu l'as dit, nous n'aurions aucune chance. En fait, je veux reconstituer l'équipe et participer au tournoi encore une fois, une dernière fois, comme l'équipe Urameshi. Je veux que nous combattions à nouveau tous ensemble, comme avant, toi, moi, Kuwabara et Kurama. »

Cette fois, il en était sûr. L'étincelle s'était rallumée dans les yeux pourpres. A la mention du yohko.

Bien. Il pouvait y arriver. Tout espoir n'était pas perdu.

« -Alors, tu vois, tu ne peux qu'en être !

-Et… Les deux autres… Ils sont d'accord pour cette connerie ? »

Il le tenait.

« -Je pars demain pour le ningenkai, pour les voir et obtenir leur accord. Tu veux venir ?

-J'en étais sûr. Tu ne lui… leur a pas encore parlé. Il va dire non, c'est évident !

-Moi, je pense le contraire. Kuwabara a toujours été prêt à se battre et ce n'est pas près de changer !

-Hn. Non. Je parlais pas de cette andouille… De lui… Lui, il sera jamais d'accord…

-Tu parles de Kurama ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne dis pas son nom ? Que s'est-il passé entre vous ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit. A nouveau le regard de sang s'était noyé dans la pénombre.

« -Quoiqu'il se soit passé, c'est peut-être l'occasion de mettre les choses à plat et de tout rattraper, tu ne crois pas ?

-Le temps est la seule chose qui ne se rattrape jamais… La seule chose implacable et juste… La seule chose égale pour les yohkais et les humains… Et il est trop tard… Il a toujours eu raison, cet enfoiré de yohko… »

Hiei semblait se parler à lui-même et être parti loin de lui et de l'instant présent, comme si le passé l'avait soudainement happé. Yusuke le contempla un instant tandis que la boule au fond de son ventre se mettait à chauffer et à se tordre.

Il sentait la colère se réveiller en lui. La colère, la douleur et le sentiment d'injustice. Quand il parla enfin, sa voix était devenu froide, coupante comme celle de son père, Raizen. Et en cet instant, il lui ressemblait vraiment.

« -Ce n'est pas vrai. Kurama s'est souvent planté. Beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois. Il n'est pas infaillible. Personne ne l'est. Et ces paroles, si ce sont les siennes, ne sont que des foutaises. La seule chose implacable et qu'on ne peut jamais rattraper, ce n'est pas le temps. C'est la mort. Elle, elle est égale et implacable. Tu peux me croire, je sais de quoi je parle. »

Hiei releva brusquement la tête. Dans les yeux de sang, Yusuke lut de la compassion et de la pitié. Et cela le mit encore plus en colère. Qu'est-ce qu'ils croyaient, ces deux foutus yohkais ! Qu'ils pouvaient se permettre le luxe des malentendus ?! Qu'ils auraient toujours le temps ?! Quelle connerie !

« -Je pars demain. Et j'aurai l'accord de Kuwabara et celui de Kurama, tu peux me croire ! Alors je ne te laisse pas le choix ! Tu seras de la partie.

-T'as un sacré culot ! Je viens de te dire que je ne suis pas d'accord pour recommencer ce cirque ! Surtout avec l'autre crétin dans la bagarre ! Il est tellement con qu'on va se faire éjecter avant même les quarts de finale ! Pas question ! J'ai une réputation à tenir, moi !

-Ah ouais ? Depuis quand les ermites ont une réputation ? La seule réputation que tu dois avoir c'est d'être vermoulu, comme cette ruine où tu te caches. Je me demande si je fais bien en essayant de t'avoir dans mon équipe…

-Quoi ?! Tu vas voir un peu si je suis un ermite vermoulu ! Je te donne un mois, ça devrait suffire pour retrouver mon niveau et pour convaincre les deux autres, et après je te bute ! T'entends, abruti de demi-mazoku ?

-A la bonne heure ! Voilà mon petit Hiei retrouvé !

-Petit ? Connard, j'vais te cramer !

-Doucement, doucement ! Je sais que tu m'aimes, Hiei, j'en suis d'ailleurs tout ému, mais je pars tôt demain, et il est tard ! Bonne nuit, donc ! Tu me témoigneras ton affection dans un mois… »

Ils se regardèrent un instant en souriant tous les deux, puis Hiei se renfonça dans l'ombre, adossé au mur, tandis que Yusuke s'allongeait auprès du feu. Les yeux bruns se fermèrent rapidement tandis que la respiration du dormeur se faisait plus régulière.

Mais les yeux rouges restèrent grand ouverts, sur des images qu'eux seuls voyaient. Des images sans doute belles, car un sourire discret les habitaient à présent, ainsi qu'une vie et une détermination nouvelle.

Mais par instant, au beau milieu de leur rêverie, ils quittaient les flammes et se posaient sur la silhouette endormie à terre avec reconnaissance et une émotion vague ressemblant assez à la tendresse.

Le feu s'éteignit progressivement à mesure que la nuit s'avançait. Bientôt il ne resta que quelques braises faiblement actives au milieu d'un monceau de cendres. La masse noire, sur le sol, eut un frisson qui n'échappa pas à deux grands yeux rouges dans un coin.

Une main lança une bûche sur les braises et sous l'haleine légère de la nuit, celles-ci s'activèrent et firent naître des flammèches qui vinrent lécher le bois.

En contemplant le feu renaître, vif et intense, de quelques pauvres braises presque éteintes, Hiei sentit son être chanter d'allégresse et d'espoir.

Peut-être n'était-il vraiment pas trop tard… Peut-être Kurama s'était-il effectivement trompé… Et peut-être que pour eux deux les choses fonctionneraient comme pour le feu…

Les yeux rouges se fermèrent doucement. Demain serait un autre jour.

- - - - -

Deuxième chapitre terminé. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. En tout cas, j'ai aimé l'écrire. J'ai essayé de donner la mesure de la perdition de l'équipe des Reikai Tantei. Aucun d'entre eux n'est indemne, chacun dans sa situation propre.

Ce n'est pas vraiment parce que j'aime les faire souffrir (quoique, vous avez raison, j'adore ça, et cela n'a sans doute échappé à personne… Je suis grillé ! XD ) mais surtout parce que je pense vraiment que la vie peut être cruelle et que souvent, elle n'épargne personne. Jusqu'à la fin du manga, les choses ont été idylliques pour eux, alors, comme la roue tourne, c'est leur tour d'en baver…

Une petite rewiew ?


	3. Renaissance

Auteur : kitsu34

Genre : yaoi

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Couple : Hiei x Kurama, bien sûr, mais pas tout de suite…

Disclaimers : rien à moi, si ce n'est les cinq ans passé depuis le tournoi pour la domination dans le Makai, à la fin du manga.

Réponses aux rewiews :

Merci à Masque ( j'ai essayé de faire plus long, mais chez moi, ça ne veut pas du tout dire que c'est mieux !), Naria03 (moi aussi j'aime bien rester dans une certaine forme de réalité ^^ et merci ! de me dire qu'on a l'impression que c'est la suite de l'animé ! C'est un très beau compliment !), koorimé (coucou miss ^^ Comment vas-tu ? En effet, je suis bien sadique avec Hiei ! Que veux-tu qui aime bien châtie bien ^^ !), Akira Yasuo (merci pour les descriptions, car c'est pour elles que je m'applique le mieux ^^), Sadgodess (oui, la vie peut être cruelle… Surtout chez moi ^^), Petit Poussine (coucou ^^ Comment va ? Voici enfin la suite, après mes problèmes de connexion !), ma Shunelodie et White Fox From North (kisous, Whity ^^ Excuse-moi de l'absence ! J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à régler mon problème de freebox : l'alimentation a laché et il a fallu que j'attende que Free m'en renvoie une ! Mais normalement c'est réglé ^^).

Note : Lentement mais sûrement je finirai toutes mes fics… Hem… Lentement j'ai dit… Spéciale dédicace pour ma White Fox qui me soutient envers et contre tout. Je dois avouer, Whity, que j'étais bien près d'abandonner, cette fois… Heureusement que tu es venue pointer ton petit museau blanc sur ma page…

C'est parti !

**Cinq ans après**

**Renaissance**

Le ciel bas, chargé de nuages fuyants et sombres, s'illuminait de brefs et fulgurants éclairs. Un vent violent soufflait en rafales brusques et secouait les frondaisons des arbres gigantesques. La forêt semblait parcourue de frissons incessants.

Le Makai était décidément un monde âpre et sauvage, non dépourvu toutefois d'une certaine beauté, songea-t-il. Il s'arrêta, fatigué de sa très longue marche.

Un rire moqueur le tira de sa contemplation.

« -Ben alors Kuwa ! T'es déjà crevé? Putain, tu vas même pas tenir les éliminatoires ! J'aurais dû prendre quelqu'un d'autre dans l'équipe !

-Enfoiré ! Tu vas voir un peu si j'te chope !

-Bah voilà de l'énergie ! Je vois qu't'as pas besoin de pause et de toutes façons, on est presque arrivés.

-Ca fait trois jours que tu dis ça !

-Oui, sauf que cette fois, c'est vrai ! »

Trois putain de jours pour arriver jusqu'ici ! Ce connard d'Urameshi allait l'entendre quand ils seraient arrivés et qu'il aurait repris son souffle ! Trois jours de marche ! Et pas mal d'emmerdes aussi, heureusement évitées ou résolues par une bonne bagarre !

Kuwabara promena un instant son regard sur la foule qui commençait à apparaître de tous les détours du chemin. Ça faisait déjà un moment que l'afflux avait commencé. Depuis la dernière grosse bourgade, les files de yohkais s'épaississaient. Ils allaient tous au même endroit. Le même qu'eux.

Dans les rangs, les coups d'œil spéculateurs jaugeaient, évaluaient. Mais aucune bagarre n'éclatait, chacun se réservant pour le tournoi.

Il n'y avait décidément que la perspective d'une bagarre générale pour le pouvoir et la domination qui pouvait ainsi cadrer les yohkais et les empêcher de se battre entre eux sans but.

Il eut un léger sourire. Ça lui rappelait vraiment beaucoup cet imbécile heureux d'Urameshi. Et dans une moindre mesure, cette teigne de Hiei.

A la pensée que dans quelques heures il allait les revoir, une incroyable bouffée de chaleur et de joie l'envahit. Comme lorsqu'on ouvre la porte d'entrée d'une maison bien chauffée en pleine tempête de neige.

Il sentit aussi une boule descendre dans sa gorge jusqu'à venir se loger au creux de son estomac. Un soupir lui échappa et il ferma brièvement les yeux.

Une joie intense l'habitait mais elle se mêlait d'une certaine tristesse aussi. Quelque part, ça faisait mal. Il ne le comprenait pas très bien, mais il s'était attendu à ce phénomène. Après tout, quand on a eu si profondément froid, la chaleur commence par faire mal avant de réchauffer.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que la file ralentissait et qu'ils arrivaient dans une vaste clairière. Il percuta brutalement le dos gigantesque d'un yohkai et s'attira un beuglement indigné et menaçant ainsi qu'un second éclat de rire de Yusuke.

Au milieu de la clairière, se dressait majestueusement le stade. Noir, grandiose et menaçant, l'édifice représentait d'une manière frappante ce monde si étrange encore pour lui. Après tout, il ne le connaissait pas. Il ne s'y était rendu qu'une seule fois, à la poursuite de Sensui…

Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant un visage connu. Une foule bigarrée se pressait autour du stade. Il y avait de tout : des monstres énormes, musculeux et parfois grotesques, mais aussi de petites silhouettes, assez proches de l'aspect humain. Certains yohkais étaient même beaux ou élégants, s'aperçut-il avec étonnement, avant de secouer la tête et de se reprendre en souriant à la pensée d'un certain yohko à la chevelure écarlate.

Après tout, l'habit ne faisait pas le moine, dans le Makai non plus, à en juger par Hiei et Kurama. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment d'un physique impressionnant et pourtant ils avaient tous deux une puissance effrayante. Sans parler d'Urameshi, de Jin ou de Toya…

Il sourit encore. Il allait les revoir tous.

Il n'arrivait pas encore à réaliser le tournant si brusque que venait de prendre son existence. Exactement comme à cette époque-là, presque neuf ans plus tôt, lorsque Urameshi s'était fait renverser par une voiture.

Si on lui avait dit, encore quatre jours avant, qu'il se retrouverait dans le Makai pour participer à un nouveau tournoi de monstres au lieu d'aller tranquillement bosser dans son bureau d'Osaka, il ne l'aurait vraiment pas cru.

Mais voilà, c'était encore une fois sans compter Urameshi…

- - - - -

Les lumières avaient commencé à s'allumer et à éclairer la ville. Comme des lucioles dans un ciel d'été. Le bourdonnement incessant des voitures contribuait à faire ressembler l'enchevêtrement d'acier et de verre à un bois frissonnant d'insectes.

En tout cas, c'était vraiment l'image qui lui venait quand il contemplait la ville du haut des quarante étages du building où se situait son bureau.

La pièce était petite et banale, comme toutes les autres de l'étage. Rien ne différenciait ce bureau, son bureau, de ceux de ses collègues. Il n'avait rien mis, rien apporté de sa vie dans ce petit box rectangulaire et neutre.

Qu'aurait-il d'ailleurs pu apporter ? Des photos ? Pour cela il aurait fallu que sa vie comprenne des gens qu'il ait envie de voir chaque jour, des amis proches, une fiancée, une femme ou des enfants.

Mais il n'avait rien de tout cela. Il était seul depuis maintenant de longues années. Bien trop seul…

Le front appuyé sur la vitre ruisselante de pluie, l'image fugitive d'un visage dansa un instant devant ses yeux et effaça la ruche illuminée s'étendant sous ses pieds. Un visage délicat au teint de porcelaine fragile… Un visage aux immenses yeux d'un rouge profond et magnifique.

Sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, ses poings se serrèrent convulsivement sur la vitre. Comme pour attraper l'image fuyante. Pour la retenir et la serrer contre lui. Presque pour accomplir enfin, ce qu'il avait regretté toutes ces années de n'avoir pas fait.

Quand il en était encore temps…

Il releva la tête et son regard, égaré dans sa mélancolie intérieure, se durcit. Sa mâchoire se contracta et il s'écarta résolument de la fenêtre en larmes.

Un soupir de lassitude et de regret mourut dans l'obscurité de la pièce et il ouvrit la porte d'un geste sec.

Aussitôt l'un de ses collègues l'interpela joyeusement. L'espace d'un instant, il eut envie de faire comme s'il n'avait pas entendu et de poursuivre sa route, pour rentrer chez lui.

La journée était terminée et il avait envie de rentrer et de s'affaler dans le canapé de son confortable appartement. Pour il ne savait quelle raison, il était d'une humeur étrange aujourd'hui. Tourné vers le passé, presque comme si celui-ci était sur le point de percuter son présent…

Et comme à chaque fois qu'il contemplait le chemin parcouru ces dernières années, il sentait un indéfinissable regret lui serrer la gorge.

Il avait pourtant bien réussi sa vie jusque là. C'était même inespéré du point de vue de ceux qui le connaissaient depuis longtemps. Qui aurait dit, à l'époque du collège et du lycée, qu'il réussirait si bien ses études supérieures et qu'il trouverait un si bon poste…

Sans doute personne… Pas même lui-même, songea-t-il avec un sourire d'autodérision amusée.

Oui, il était le modèle du salaryman qui a réussi et s'est trouvé un bon job.

Et pourtant, depuis qu'il s'était installé à Osaka, quelques mois plus tôt, il sentait comme un vide intérieur incompréhensible, un gouffre sombre qui s'agrandissait au fil du temps. Au fond, il savait qu'un autre chemin aurait été possible. Un chemin plus difficile, bien plus douloureux sans aucun doute, plein d'incertitudes. Mais illuminé de leurs présences à tous.

« -Hé, Kuwabara-kun ! Tu viens avec Michizuki-san et Fukushima-san prendre un verre? Allez, c'est le week-end ! Tu ne vas pas rentrer t'enterrer chez toi si tôt ! Pour faire quoi ? »

Il s'arrêta net. En effet, rentrer chez lui pour faire quoi ? Personne ne l'y attendait…

Une nouvelle fois, l'image fantomatique d'une longue chevelure bleutée dansa devant son regard. Il secoua la tête et se retourna avec un sourire éclatant.

« -Bien évidemment, je viens ! Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais vous laisser faire la tournée des bars sans moi ! Qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver si je vous laissais seuls tous les trois ! Vous risqueriez de ne jamais rentrer chez vous sans le grand Kuwabara pour vous ramener ! »

Il se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers ses trois collègues qui l'attendaient en riant. Il était d'humeur finalement, à chasser tous les fantômes du passé. Ca ne servait à rien de se lamenter sur ce qui aurait pu être, comme disait Chizuru, ce n'était pas ça qui faisait changer le présent !

Avec de grands éclats de rire, les quatre jeunes hommes coururent sous la pluie.

- - - - -

La clé crissa dans la serrure mais la porte refusa de s'ouvrir. Il dut s'y reprendre à trois fois avant de pouvoir pénétrer dans son appartement.

Il était tard et les bruits se faisaient feutrés dans la nuit. Il s'adossa un instant à la porte d'entrée, sans ôter ses chaussures ni son manteau… Sans même allumer la lumière.

Il était fatigué.

Fatigué de sa vie creuse et monotone. Fatigué de retrouver tous les soirs cette pièce obscure et déserte. Fatigué d'aller s'abrutir avec des collègues dans des bars.

Il n'avait aucun problème de socialisation, il le savait. Les gens l'aimaient bien. Ses collègues l'appréciaient. Jusqu'aux commerçants de son quartier qui le connaissaient et lui parlaient amicalement.

Et pourtant il était fatigué de lui-même et de ce qu'il était devenu. Déjà. Il avait à peine vingt-trois ans et pourtant l'impression d'avoir déjà raté sa vie.

Il avait choisi la voie sûre et raisonnable. La voie qui aboutissait à une place dans la société humaine.

Mais peut-être avait-il eu tort…

La lumière qui inonda brutalement la pièce agressa violemment ses yeux, habitués à présent à l'obscurité de l'appartement.

Mais avant qu'il ait pu s'alarmer, s'inquiéter du fait que la lumière impliquait une autre présence chez lui, la voix qui s'éleva le ramena immédiatement des années en arrière.

Instantanément, il la reconnut. Il la connaissait si bien qu'il n'avait même pas besoin de voir son visage et son sourire gouailleur, d'une force et d'une chaleur irrésistibles.

« -Ben alors, c'est à cette heure-là qu'tu rentres ? Franchement, ta sœur serait drôlement déçue de voir à quel point son petit-frère se dévergonde loin de chez elle ! »

Yusuke.

Et les images défilèrent. Une foule d'images pour une foule de gens. Hiei, Kurama, Botan et Genkai. Le Makai et les combattants du tournoi devenus des amis. Puis les visages de leurs ennemis dont il se souvenait, à sa grande stupéfaction, avec une précision surprenante : Suzaku et Byakko, les frères Toguro et Sensui.

A peine une année de sa vie… Mais si riche, si débordante, en regard de sa vie actuelle.

Et le dernier visage, le seul qu'il ait retenu tout ce temps.

_Yukina…_

Et tandis que le rire clair de Yusuke s'élevait, il sentit son être se défroisser, et s'étirer lentement jusqu'à le remplir à nouveau. Son visage et son regard s'animèrent, comme un masque de chair que le sang irrigue à nouveau.

« -Putain Urameshi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Et comment t'es entré ? Et arrête de rire comme une baleine ! De quoi tu ris exactement, abruti !

-Si tu voyais ta tête, mon pauvre Kuwabara ! C'est incroyable ce que le temps ne t'a pas changé ! T'as toujours l'air aussi con !

-Quoi tu vas voir un peu si j'ai l'air con ! Je vais te flanquer une bonne raclée, tiens, pour avoir forcé ma porte, enfoiré !

-Allons, allons, Kuwa ! C'est plus de ton âge, ces choses-là. Tu risquerais de te faire mal, enfin.

-T'as le même âge que moi, idiot, je te signale !

-Mais moi je ne suis pas devenu un homme raisonnable avant l'âge, enfermé dans un bureau ! Ca vieillit vite ces trucs-là tu sais. Ca file des rides. Ca ramollit.

-Connard ! J'vais t'montrer si je suis ramolli ! Attrape donc ça !

-A la bonne heure, je suis bien content de voir que t'as toujours la pêche ! C'est bon pour moi, ça. Allez, viens un peu là ! »

Après quelques échanges amicaux, ils s'écroulèrent en riant dans le canapé du salon. Pourquoi Yusuke était-il venu ? Pourquoi maintenant et pas à la mort de Keiko ou lors de l'enterrement de Genkai ?

A vrai dire, Kuwabara s'en fichait. La morne grisaille de sa vie venait d'être balayée et il lui semblait se réveiller d'une longue attente.

Juste parce qu'un grand con avait décidé de passer le voir aujourd'hui. Incroyable comme Yusuke avait toujours eu ce pouvoir-là, sur lui.

Il se leva et sortit deux verres du bar, ainsi qu'une bouteille de saké. Les deux amis trinquèrent avec bonne humeur au bon vieux temps.

Puis ils parlèrent. Longtemps. Du passé et des amis éloignés ou perdus. Yusuke lui raconta sa poursuite acharnée des tueurs de Keiko puis sa vie dans le Makai. Kuwabara raconta à Yusuke la fin de ses études, comment il avait postulé sans trop y croire pour ce poste incroyable et comment il l'avait obtenu, sans trop savoir comment.

Ils parlèrent aussi des autres, Hiei et Kurama. Et dans ce qu'ils ne dirent pas, ils parlèrent aussi, à leur façon, de celles qui avaient disparu. Keiko, Genkai et Yukina…

Au point du jour, alors que la fatigue, malgré la joie, se faisait sentir, le ton de Yusuke se fit soudain plus grave. Aussitôt l'attention de Kuwabara s'éveilla. Il sentait obscurément que le moment de rattraper ce qu'il avait manqué était venu. L'occasion unique de combler ce gouffre sombre en lui. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Il le sentait.

« -Kuwa, ça m'a fait plaisir de venir te voir. Vraiment. Je regrette de ne pas être venu après… Mais sur le moment, je ne pouvais pas. Les souvenirs, tu comprends…

-Ouais. Moi pareil de toutes façons…

-Hmm ?… A ce point ? Je pensais pas que tu tenais tant à elle… Je veux dire, c'était juste un amour d'adolescent.

-Comme toi et Keiko.

-C'est vrai. Excuse-moi. J'ai jamais été très malin et ça s'est pas arrangé avec le temps… Enfin, ce que je veux te dire, c'est que je suis venu avec un but précis. J'ai une raison d'être là, tu t'en doutes.

-J'me doute bien qu'c'est pas pour mes beaux yeux. T'as toujours été un mec direct, qui va droit à ce qui l'intéresse, sans s'embarrasser de nuances, comme Kurama.

-Ouais, t'as tout compris ! En fait, le tournoi recommence.

-Quoi ?!! Me dis pas qu't'as encore été invité ?!!

-Non, pas celui-là. L'autre. Celui pour la domination du Makai. Cette fois, c'est un tournoi par équipes, pour désigner les gouverneurs de provinces sous les ordres d'Enki.

-Hmm, je vois. Et ça t'intéresse vraiment cette fois. C'est pas qu'une question de force. Je me trompe ?

-Non, pas du tout. Tu as raison. Il faut bien que je fasse quelque chose de ma vie, au bout du compte. Et si je suis trop con pour gouverner seul un pays entier, m'occuper d'une province, c'est dans mes cordes. Alors, je veux y participer et je veux y participer avec mon équipe !

-Tu veux dire…

-Ouais ! Toi, moi, Hiei et Kurama, comme au bon vieux temps ! »

Comme au bon vieux temps… La boule de chaleur se mit à irradier dans le ventre de Kuwabara à ces mots. Et il sut immédiatement.

« -Je suis bien conscient que tu as beaucoup de raisons de refuser : tu as un boulot et tu as bien réussi et…

-C'est d'accord ! On part quand ?

-… Quoi ? Si vite ? Ben merde ! Moi qui pensais que j'allais devoir discuter et y passer la nuit, comme pour les deux autres ! J'avais même préparé mes arguments !

-Tu as déjà vu Hiei et Kurama ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ?

-Ben… Hiei est d'accord et Kurama a dit qu'il y réfléchirait, mais je suis sûr qu'il va venir. Tu le connais, il dit jamais clairement les choses.

-Tu les as vus ? Comment sont –ils ? Ils ont changé ?

-Euh… Ben… J'ai pas trop fait gaffe. Ah si, Hiei était dans un sale état. Ermite, et tout. Mais bon, je lui fais confiance pour réagir. Ah, je crois qu'il a un peu grandi aussi, mais je suis pas trop sûr. Il faisait sombre.

-Et Kurama ? J'ai appris pour sa famille. Mais à l'époque j'ai pas pu le voir. Il s'était coupé du monde et ne voulait plus voir personne. Et puis ensuite, le temps a passé et c'était trop tard. Il avait déménagé et je n'ai pas pu trouver son adresse…

-Ouais, il habite une chouette résidence maintenant. Il est riche. Et il a changé. Il est, comment dire, plus adulte.

-Ben, c'est normal. Il a pris plus de cinq ans, hein, comme nous.

-Mais non ! Il est plus inquiétant, plus dangereux.

-Dangereux ? Kurama ? Comment ça ?

-Ben, j'ai ressenti la même chose que quand il s'est transformé en yohko face à Karasu, tu sais. Sauf qu'il a toujours son apparence humaine. Ah, à part les yeux. Ils ne sont plus exactement verts. Ils sont presque dorés maintenant. Je me demande si son côté yohko s'est développé… Enfin la seule chose importante c'est qu'ils vont venir tous les deux !

-Bon, on part quand alors ? Demain ?

-Et ton boulot ?

-Bah, on s'en préoccupera au retour. J'dirai qu'j'ai été malade !

-C'est une idée. Mais t'es sûr que…

-Urameshi ! C'est ma vie, c'est moi qui décide ! On part demain.

-Ok, c'est toi qui vois. Enfin, demain c'est maintenant, alors je propose qu'on dorme jusqu'à ce soir et qu'on profite de la nuit pour passer le portail.

-Ca marche. Fais de beau rêves ! »

En sentant son esprit se détacher légèrement de son corps engourdi pour s'élever joyeusement vers le pays cotonneux des songes, Kuwabara sentit l'allégresse l'inonder. Il avait enfin l'impression que son attente se terminait, qu'il saisissait sa destinée à bras le corps.

Il s'endormit paisiblement, habité de la certitude inébranlable d'avoir, cette fois, fait le bon choix. Le seul choix. Sa seconde chance.

- - - - -

« -Eh Kuwa ! Bouge-toi ! Si tu restes planté là, on ne risque pas de trouver les deux autres. Allez ! Amène-toi ! »

Kuwabara eut un frémissement tandis que son esprit revenait au moment présent avec le cri de Yusuke. Il eut toutes les peines du monde à suivre le mazoku au beau milieu de la foule de monstres de plus en plus dense.

Soudain, Yusuke poussa un cri de joie et fonça vers quelqu'un, bousculant de nombreux yohkais sur son passage. Ralenti par les mécontents, qui ne se souciaient pas de savoir s'il était responsable de la bousculade tant qu'ils avaient la possibilité de lui en coller une, Kuwabara perdit complètement de vue son compagnon.

Pestant et grommelant, il commença à chercher ce grand con de Yusuke. Mais il dut vite se rendre à l'évidence : ce ne serait pas facile de le retrouver dans cette cohue.

Soudain, il lui sembla que la foule se faisait moins dense, moins menaçante et surtout moins bruyante. Les voix rauques et gutturales, rêches comme du papier de verre, des yohkais baissèrent jusqu'à devenir murmures.

Comme des murmures de crainte, ou d'admiration. Kuwabara en profita pour essayer de se repérer. Mais, alors qu'il tâchait de s'orienter en regardant le stade, une voix s'éleva, grave et mélodieuse :

« -Kuwabara-kun ! Par ici ! »

En entendant son nom, il se retourna brusquement.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent et il ouvrit puis referma la bouche avant d'avoir pu prononcer un son.

Devant lui, la foule s'était écartée presque respectueusement, pour laisser place à la personne qui s'avançait sourire aux lèvres. Les yohkais chuchotaient entre eux et les regards admiratifs luisaient, suivant le jeune homme qui s'approchaient à grands pas.

Un beau jeune homme, à la peau très blanche, douce et scintillante comme de la nacre. De longs cheveux écarlates, aux volutes sauvages laissées libres dans le vent violent du Makai. Et de grands yeux à la couleur indéfinissable, à mi-chemin entre l'émeraude et l'or.

Kuwabara sentit sa gorge se nouer douloureusement et son estomac se réchauffer quand il fit deux pas en avant pour serrer la main blanche et racée qui lui était tendue. Une main fine et délicate, dont la force surprenait.

Kurama.

Il releva la tête et contempla le mélange de grâce et de puissance qui lui faisait face. Il comprenait à présent ce qu'avait voulu dire Yusuke en parlant de Kurama. En effet, émanait de lui ce troublant mélange de force démoniaque et de charme doucereux qui s'était révélé face à Karasu.

Mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de rendre son salut à Kurama, un cri les fit tous deux tressaillir.

« -Whaou ! Kurama ! Je savais que tu viendrais ! Je savais qu'on pouvait compter sur toi ! Rusé renard va ! Pourquoi tu dis jamais directement les choses, hein ? Il faut toujours que tu finasses !

-Bonjour Yusuke. Je n'ai pas besoin de dire directement les choses, enfin, puisque tu le fais pour moi. Comment vas-tu, Kuwabara-kun ? Ca fait vraiment longtemps qu'on ne s'est vu… Je me suis souvent reproché de ne pas t'avoir contacté ces dernières années… J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop et que tu me permettras de me rattraper lorsque nous serons rentrés chez nous. Ca me ferait très plaisir de t'avoir à dîner un soir. Qu'en dis-tu ? Je pourrais te présenter des personnes intéressantes.

-Merci Kurama. Avec plaisir. Et non, bien sûr, je ne t'en veux pas ! Tu avais ton lot de problèmes et je l'ai bien compris. Et à présent, comment vas-tu ?

-Je vais bien, merci. »

Le ton du yohko restait amical mais sa voix s'était légèrement durcie. Visiblement, Kurama n'entendait pas étaler ses états d'âme. Du moins, pas pour l'instant.

Kuwabara se tourna vers Yusuke qui semblait vraiment ravi. Le regard brun du mazoku passait constamment de lui à Kurama avec une intense satisfaction.

« -Eh Urameshi ! Pourquoi tu t'es barré tout à l'heure ? T'avais vu quelqu'un ?

-Mmmh ? Ah oui ! Hiei. Il arrive. Il était juste derrière moi… »

A ces mots, Kuwabara se redressa de toute sa taille pour regarder derrière Yusuke. C'est qu'il avait grandi ce con ! Il était presque aussi grand que lui, à présent. Il avait même du mal à regarder par-dessus son épaule, remarqua-t-il mortifié.

Trop occupé à scruter la foule, Kuwabara ne vit pas Yusuke regarder Kurama avec intensité.

Le mazoku aurait juré avoir vu le yohko tressaillir à la mention du nom de Hiei. Mais s'il avait peut-être laissé échapper une infime marque d'intérêt, Kurama, à son habitude, se reprit très vite et se détourna légèrement.

Il se tint en retrait, son regard d'or et d'émeraude circulant doucement sur la foule bigarrée qui les encerclait sans manifester autre chose qu'une attente polie teintée d'ennui.

Le visage de Yusuke se durcit légèrement tandis que son regard se faisait orageux. La partie s'annonçait plus difficile que prévue…

Mais au moment où il guettait le yohko et désespérait d'attirer l'attention de Kurama sur Hiei qui arrivait, les murmures de la foule se firent plus forts.

Intrigué lui-même, Yusuke se retourna au moment où Kuwabara poussait une véritable exclamation.

« -Mais… Mais… Il est plus nain maintenant ! »

Il ne s'en était pas du tout rendu compte le mois dernier, quand il avait retrouvé Hiei au milieu des ruines du stade précédent, mais le yohkai avait beaucoup changé lui aussi. Saisi d'étonnement, Yusuke contempla Hiei qui se dirigeait vers eux. Il avait grandi. Il avait mûri. Et il était beau. Beau comme jamais.

Il était d'une taille moyenne à présent, avec un corps harmonieux, parfaite alliance de la force et de la souplesse. Sous le tissu fauve de sa peau aux reflets dorés, jouaient des muscles fermes, aux courbes douces et parfaites. Son visage, que l'âge avait allongé, avait gagné en charme et en sensualité, ce qu'il avait perdu de douceur enfantine. Maintenant, ses yeux de sang ne semblaient plus trop grands mais juste adaptés à son visage. A leur place. C'était comme si, à partir de ce qu'était Hiei autrefois, un peintre avait redessiné les lignes et les couleurs et, d'une esquisse, avait fait un tableau magnifique. Pas une nuance, pas une courbe, pas une ligne ne venait briser l'harmonie.

Hiei était beau. Tout simplement.

Kuwabara et Yusuke n'en revenaient pas ! Un léger hoquet juste derrière lui, lui fit tourner la tête. Un fin sourire glissa rapidement sur les lèvres de Yusuke.

Immobile, le corps tendu sous la surprise, et ses grands yeux verts pailletés d'or encore agrandis, Kurama regardait Hiei venir à leur rencontre.

Sa bouche entrouverte, la lueur admirative de ses regards disaient assez combien cette transformation surprenante le ravissait.

Mais le yohko dut sentir le regard amusé du mazoku sur lui car les yeux verts se tournèrent vers Yusuke et se glacèrent en rencontrant le regard brun moqueur. Comme un avertissement.

Yusuke se tourna rapidement vers Hiei que Kuwabara venait déjà de chambrer en remarquant que sa taille restait tout de même largement inférieure à la sienne. Il était encore trop tôt pour affronter directement Kurama. Il fallait d'abord réussir à contourner ses défenses avant d'attaquer. Il avait le temps. Le tournoi devait durer douze jours.

Yusuke remarqua avec amusement à nouveau que les regards admiratifs qui glissaient sur lui de toutes parts ne semblaient pourtant pas toucher Hiei. S'il avait changé physiquement, son caractère était bien resté le même : pleinement conscient de sa force, de ses capacités physiques et spirituelles mais profondément inconscient de ses charmes et de sa beauté. C'était déjà comme ça, il avait cinq ans. Et il allait aussi falloir changer cela…

Yusuke poussa un profond soupir en se prenant la tête à deux mains tandis que Kurama s'avançait et saluait Hiei. Les deux yohkais se regardèrent. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé. Seuls les yeux se parlèrent. Yeux de sang contre yeux d'émeraude et d'or. Un bref instant.

Puis les yeux écarlates de Hiei fuirent en coin comme il se détournait à moitié, tandis que les yeux d'or un instant adoucis et étrangement tremblants redevenaient froids comme le métal dont ils semblaient faits.

« -Super les gars ! Nous voici tous réunis, comme au bon vieux temps ! C'est reparti, comme il y a cinq ans ! »

Mais la joie de Kuwabara n'était pas communicative. Kurama plissa un instant ses yeux d'or et Yusuke put voir affleurer sur son visage le vestige vite enfui de son mépris et de sa supériorité de yohko millénaire. Hiei, quant à lui, haussa significativement les épaules, tandis que ses yeux de sang lançaient un regard en coin vers Kurama et que son visage s'assombrissait.

Yusuke regarda ses trois coéquipiers se frayer un passage dans la foule en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

La partie était loin d'être gagnée avec ces deux-là…

- - - - -

Fini. En fait, je sais que ce chapitre n'est pas très intéressant, mais il était nécessaire.

Kurama et Hiei ont eu leur chapitre, alors c'était le tour de Kuwabara. Je l'aime bien ce personnage. Il est loin d'être juste un grand imbécile. Souvent c'est lui qui réagit dans les moments les plus graves. Et puis, le temps l'a fait mûrir, lui aussi.

Je voulais vraiment montrer que tous ont été atteints par le passage des années et qu'ils ont tous une très bonne raison de participer au tournoi… Pour Kuwabara, c'est d'échapper à la monotone routine de la vie quotidienne… Et je pense que nombreux seront ceux qui pensent la même chose que lui, n'est-ce pas ? Moi, en tout cas, si j'avais une pareille opportunité, je n'hésiterais pas….XD


End file.
